


this will never change

by softkitties



Series: aos s7 countdown fics [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post Season 6, post 6x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkitties/pseuds/softkitties
Summary: Piper and Daisy finally reunite.Part two of four fics counting down until Season 7 starts.
Relationships: Agent Piper/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: aos s7 countdown fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757803
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	this will never change

“There is a quinjet boarding the Zephyr.”

Daisy’s head shoots up at Enoch’s voice. “What, right now?”

“Yes, right now,” Enoch replies, staring at her with his usual blank, slightly inquisitive expression. 

A quinjet? Who the hell could be- Daisy begins to think, but then she realises. Oh my God.

I shouldn’t get my hopes up, but…

She quickly makes her way up the Zephyr to where the quinjet docks, trying to keep a smile off of her face. If it’s her…. God, I hope it’s her.

Someone steps off of the Zephyr, a small boy with puffy black hair and dirty clothes, someone who Daisy had met before, but she can’t place who-

Wait.

“Flint?”

Mack and Yoyo had said that they’d got Flint back via the monoliths, but Daisy didn’t expect the boy to be standing facing her now and not in 2091.

They’d also said that Flint wasn’t alone on the quinjet. That with him was...

“Daise?” Comes a very familiar voice from the front of the quinjet.

Daisy grins widely, looking past Flint to see Agent Piper, her girlfriend that she hasn’t seen in weeks. “Pipes,” she breathes out, relieved. She walks over to Piper and brings her in for a tight hug.

“Hey,” Piper replies, sounding squashed and on the verge of laughing. “I missed you so much.”

After a few more moments, Daisy takes a step back and looks Piper in the eyes lovingly. “I was so worried about you, you’d gone dark and-and I didn’t know where you’d be, and I was-”

“It’s okay,” Piper interrupts softly. “I’m okay.”

From the corner of her vision, Daisy sees Flint scooting away awkwardly, and turns from Piper with reluctance to face him. “Mack and Yoyo talked a lot about how you got here,” she says, and he freezes.

“Yeah?” He asks, a soft grin lighting up his face. “They’re here?”

“Yeah,” Daisy confirms. “Somewhere on the Zephyr. You’ll have to look around.”

Flint’s smile grows. He nods and hurries off to find the two, leaving Daisy and Piper alone. Daisy slowly turns back to Piper, coming to a large realisation.

“Pipes, do you know anything about what we’ve been doing?” She inquires, looking back into her eyes as if she could find the answer there. 

She hopes Piper knows, so she doesn’t have to explain that her dead father figure had been turned into a robot with no memories of the last two years, or that they’d gone back to the year 1931. But if she had to, she’d inform Piper.

Piper shakes her head no, and Daisy bites her lip, thinking of what to begin with. “Okay,” she starts. “Well, there’s a lot.”

“How about we head to wherever your bed is and you fill me in there?” Piper suggests. “Then I won’t have to stand through all of this.”

Daisy smiles. She just now realises how much she has missed Piper, now that she has her back. “That sounds like a good idea.”

\--

The second Daisy shuts the door behind them, she begins. “I’m glad I get to explain it to you instead of you having to meet him, but-” she stops to take a breath, trying to think of how to word it so it’s not too shocking to Piper. “Pipes, Coulson’s an LMD.”

It takes Piper a second to react, and Daisy grimaces as she waits for a response. 

“He’s a _robot_ now?” She says finally. “Did whatever you were doing with Sarge not work out, or-?”

“He nearly killed May. She only just woke up. For a while I thought she was...” Daisy trails off, feeling her throat begin to close up.

“Holy shit,” Piper murmurs. “All while I was gone?”

Daisy decides to just rip the plaster off now. “Not just that. Fitz and Simmons found a way to time travel, and so for a little bit we were in...” She pauses, maybe more for dramatic effect this time. “1931,” she finishes quickly.

This time, Piper’s reaction is immediate. “ _What?!_ You were in the _past?!_ ” she exclaims loudly. “That seems like the kind of thing you’d start with!”

“Thought it would be better to lead up to it,” Daisy replies awkwardly, leaning back against the door. “But nothing happened, and we’re here now.”

“How-” Piper looks at a loss for words. “How did you- you know what, I’m not going to ask, that’s Fitzsimmons’ territory.”

Daisy smirks and nods. “Did anything exciting happen with you and Flint?” She asks, wanting to change the subject. 

Piper shrugs. “It was mostly the same as the last time you all disappeared to another time,” she half jokes. “Except this time I didn’t make any deals with HYDRA unknowingly, and I had Flint-”

Daisy cuts her off by abruptly walking over and bringing her into a kiss, closing her eyes as their lips meet. Piper makes a muffled squeak of surprise before realising what’s happening and relaxing. 

After a few seconds, Daisy steps back, still holding Piper close. Piper’s gaze is a mix of surprised and affectionate, and Daisy smiles.

“That was sudden,” Piper murmurs.

“I missed you so much, Pipes,” Daisy replies softly. “I love you.”

Piper rests her head on Daisy’s shoulder and in a slightly muffled voice replies, “I love you too.”

There had been so much happening for Daisy, so much stress and confusion, but she realises now that with Piper, she might be able to get through it all.


End file.
